newlegacyincfandomcom-20200214-history
NL Universe: Wrestlemania
DiFRKEFU8AEUAzu.jpg DiBclmKXcAAt9Wx.jpg Testeybois.png WrestleMania was the biggest event of the nL Universe, produced by NewLEGACYinc. and featuring their Universe's Raw & SmackDown brands. The official theme song of the event was "Hard Hittin'" by Homebwoi. Background The main rivalry heading into WrestleMania on the Raw brand was between Samoa Joe and Mike Awesome, feuding for the Universal Championship. At the nL Royal Rumble, Mike Awesome won the Royal Rumble Match, the first free agent to do so, by last eliminating Noam Dar, earning the right to face the champion of his choosing. At No Way Out, he made his decision and chose the Universal Championship by attacking Samoa Joe, who had just won the title from Shane McMahon. Since then, they would interfere on each other's matches; Joe assaulting a distracted Mike Awesome with a baseball bat on Ep. 9, while Awesome would retaliate by attacking Joe during his entrance against Cesaro on Ep. 10. On the go-home show for the red brand, Ep. 12, both Joe and Awesome had a heated confrontation that ended in a brawl. The main feud heading into WrestleMania on the SmackDown brand was between Kalisto, Braun Strowman and Cedric Alexander, battling over for the WWE Championship. At the No Way Out PPV, Kalisto defeated No Way Jose in Triple Threat Match for the title, also involving Aleister Black. At the nL special, Greatest Balls of Fire, Braun Strowman won an 8-man tournament that determined the number one contender. Unlike Joe and Awesome, Kalisto and Strowman would only stare each other down after their matches without any physicality. However, after going the distance with Kalisto on Ep. 11, Cedric Alexander got an upset victory over Braun Strowman on the go-home show of SmackDown, Ep. 12, which prompted SmackDown General Manager Greg Valentine to add him in the title match at WrestleMania and make it a Triple Threat. Another major rivalry heading into WrestleMania is the one between Shinsuke Nakamura and The Brian Kendrick, fighting for the United States Championship. Given the length of their feud (the longest feud of the 2K18 Universe thus far) and the rising turmoil between the two, the match at WrestleMania was agreed upon to be the final match between the two, regardless of outcome. As an added stipulation, Nakamura agreed to put his career on the line, after losing his rematch at No Way Out. Nakamura managed to pin Kendrick on an episode of Smackdown, grabbing momentum heading into their climatic final confrontation. In a surprising turn of events, former WCW World Heavyweight Champion and major film star David Arquette announced his return to professional wrestling after 18 years. He hounded the nL office for a spot at WrestleMania, and offered an open challenge for anyone from Raw or SmackDown. Finally, on Ep. 12 of SmackDown, The Undertaker announced his arrival to the Universe by accepting David Arquette's challenge. The match received major mainstream news coverage, despite the last minute booking. Results Big Daddy Memorial Battle Royal Entrance and Eliminations: Raw Women's Championship Battle Royal ----